


Rapture

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, season two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie knows something's up. The question is, will she care? She tells herself that as long as she gets a check she's happy. But is she sure? Set during season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Father is a jackass. Plain and simple. I guess it's in the blood because I've been called a bitch on multiple occasions. Maybe that's why I'm still following him around after all these years. Nobody was any fun, nothing was any fun. Given we did what we did for different reasons, I felt it was our way of bonding. Nothing was wrong with that.

A moan brought me out of my thoughts, and I remembered what I was doing in this dingy warehouse in Bludhaven in the first place. I had a job to do, and boy was it going to be fun. I'm the kind of person you get for an array of things. From king of small countries, to husbands who are supposed cheaters. I was here with the latter.

Oh, this is going to be fun, real fun. Not only was he cheating on his wife, but he was a cop too.

"Wake-wakie Officer Baxter, it's no fun when you're asleep, you know," I was currently lying on my back on the cold hard concrete floor. All was silent, but not for long.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where are we?" the confused man asked me.

"Well, Mrs. Baxter found something out that you really didn't want her to know," I start standing up slowly, "she now knows you are quite literally a motherfucker, and she has paid a lot of money to make sure your death is slow, and painful."

His face was priceless. A mixture of shock and embarrassment. Yep embarrassment. He wasn't scared of his upcoming death, or regret over the fact that he cheated on his wife with her mother. No, he was embarrassed. And I thought I didn't have a heart.

"Look, I'm sure what ever Winifred paid you I can double," he says after he gathered his wits.

"Honey, believe me, you wouldn't have that much money even if you sold everything you owned, and then some."

Albert Baxter squirmed, wiggling in his restraints.

"You aren't getting out of those, I assure you," I say, pulling out a knife from my belt. I start circling him.

"So which would you miss most your eyes or your fingers?" I asked. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, annoyed.

"How do you feel about water?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mother was wild, selfish, and a little insane, or so I've heard. The Avery Evans I knew was a calm, caring and completely sane single mother of two. I Have three half brothers. Two of which I've never met. One of these two is dead. Not like I care anyway, I'd never met the guy. The other's mute, Father won't tell me how it happened, but I'm betting it was his fault. I've never been close to Fabian, he's younger than me, sixteen to my twenty one.

What does family have to do with now? I don't know. But I'm currently under water right now and it's not like I can just go out and do something. Here I was underwater with nothing to do. Seriously, why did I take this job?

Because Daddy said you should. The voice of my former self echoed in the back of my head. That happy, cheerful voice. Now I seem to only talked in a monotone for the most part I'm perfectly fine with it. I've changed a lot in the last four years.

* * *

 

**Donnie- 17**

"Mom, what's the matter?" I asked as I walked into my mother's room. Mother was sitting on her bed, grasping something tightly, muttering to herself quietly.

"Mamma?" I whispered, "Mamma?" No response. I walk over to her bed. Slowly I bring my hand down to tap her on the shoulder. As soon as it brushed her shoulder, her head shot up and her eyes opened.

"Oh, hi Honey, I didn't, uh," she stuttered.

"You alright Mom?" I asked, "You seem a little, shaken."

"I'm fine, just a really bad headache," Mother muttered clutching whatever she had in her hand tighter.

"Well, I'll go get you some painkillers," I tell her exiting the room. As I walked down the hallway someone rang the doorbell. I veered to the left and picked up the Aspirin from the bathroom before continuing to the door. It was probably Charles, my mother's boyfriend.

Indeed it was.

"Hey, Slugger," he greeted. Charles has been around since I was three, he was, alright to be around.

"Mom's got a headache, come back later," I cut right to the point.

"You do know I'm moving in right?"

"What!?" I exclaimed slamming the door in his face before she could respond.

I walked into mother's room ready to give her the pills, and have a little talk, but she was already asleep. Her blonde hair still in a neat ponytail. I set the bottle down on her nightstand and notice a crinkled slip of paper.

"Wonder what this is?" I flattened it between my palms. It had one word on it.

'Rapture'


	3. Chapter 3

Donnie- age 18

"What does that do, again?" I ask my father for the sixth time in a row. I was currently sitting on a tabletop sleeve rolled up, my arm was being wiped with an alcohol wipe. Father shot me a one-eyed glare, and I shut my yap. It was a drug that was supposed to enhance my senses, or something. What I didn't understand was why the needle was so damn long. Why couldn't this stuff come in a pill?

"So, what government lab did you have to break into to get this stuff?" I dare ask. Another one-eyed glare, I was getting used to them. Honestly, I wasn't too fond of needles, but I wouldn't dare tell my dad that. I'm trying to become a ruthless mercenary, I can't be afraid of a little needle.

But this was a big needle, I mean like the really old needles they stop using in the nineties or something.

"You're afraid, he stated, measuring the, whatever it was.

"No, I'm not, why would you think that?" I asked faking surprise.

"Micro expressions," he says, looking me in the eye. I say eye instead of eyes because the other one, was sort of, not there.

"What are... never mind," I'll look it up later. All is silent in the hotel room, safe for my soft humming. I was staring at the wall across the room when I felt a pinch. I look to my left to see Father cleaning that God awful needle and an empty syringe.

"Don't I get a bandage?" I asked sarcastically. Slade shot me a look. "Got it, blood, nature's bandage."

All of a sudden it hit me in waves. I had to close my eyes and hold my head in my hands the headache was so strong. Then, as sudden as it had come, it left. I opened my eyes, and everything seemed, HD. I look over again to find an open window.

"Seriously, he climbs out of the window after injecting me with drugs?" I mutter to myself looking around. I quickly hop off the table, walk over to the window, and stick my head out to look down at the sidewalk. I wasn't expecting anyone to be out really. It was the dead of night, and this wasn't really the best place to be at night. But low, and behold, there he was staring right at me from behind that familiar black and orange mask.

"I'll be right down, I guess."

I walked over to the bathroom and took a look at my outfit. It was a Catsuit, black and orange, obviously, and a black and orange mask. The suit was fine, but the mask wasn't cutting it. So I put on the suit and a pair of really dark glasses, it'd be fine. It's not like anyone is going to see us. After brushing what was left of my black hair, I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my belt off the bed. Oh, how I loved this belt. It was made to hold an assortment of knife and daggers, and had two pouches, one contained smoke pellets. In the other were knockout gas pellets.

I checked my appearance in the mirror, and decided it was satisfactory. Then I headed for the window ready to do what I was about to do.


End file.
